1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a multi-touch detecting method for detecting locations of touched points on a touch panel, and more particularly to a multi-touch detecting method involving the use of at least one conductive film exhibiting electric anisotropy as a part of a touch sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch panels are widely used in electronic products, such as mobile phones and navigation systems, for example, to serve as input devices. A new trend of touch panel technology is towards having a touch panel with multi-touch detection capability. There are several types of touch panels including resistive type, capacitive type, infrared type, and surface acoustic wave type, for example. Conventional resistive type touch panels do not support multi-touch detection. When multiple points on a resistive type touch panel are touched, the location of the touched points cannot be correctly determined. Conventional capacitive type touch panels, such as those disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006/0097991 and 2008/0158181, can support multi-touch detection. However, the detecting method for determining the locations of multiple touched points on the capacitive type touch panel is complicated.